The Unbreakable Spider-Man
by Spidey Legend
Summary: "Peter Parker manage to win against Otto Octavius but thanks to this incident, he knew he has to be a better hero. He has to be the Unbreakable Spider-Man". Based on Amazing Spider-Man #700. Alternative Universe. Peter/MJ/Carlie/Felicia/Others. ON HIATUS
1. 00

**.**

* * *

***Please, be welcomed to my new story. I hope you like this preview.**

***Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Spider-Man or any Marvel character._

* * *

"**The Unbreakable Spider-Man"**

_Spider-Man fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

'Teaser'

Created and Finished: 11/01/2015

* * *

"_The optimist always has a project; the pessimist, an excuse". Anonymous_

* * *

**W**hen Doctor Octopus died, his world shattered in pieces.

Those pieces were for parts of an epiphany.

That moment of clarity with Octavius incident, gave him a new perspective that he had never imagined.

Peter Parker had realized that he must take a turn from now.

Changing minds with Doctor Ock was dreadful.

The thought that the mad scientist would live his life, infilled him with terror, specially knowing he would die and his family, friends and colleagues will be in danger about a villain nobody would suspect.

That's why Peter had to everything in his power to survive.

It was all of nothing.

Live or die.

The survival of the fittest and think he lived through the Kravinoff's madness.

The disappointment on the several Lizard's incident.

He also passed Thomas Fireheart's and his debt of honor for being the Puma.

All things that shape him in the man that he is now.

Although, in his case of now, more than ever and he was the winner.

From now, he knew he had to be more effective.

His intelligence was not enough.

His strength was not either.

His jokes, though a very useful tactic to distract idiots, short tempered and weak minds, prove to be ruled out in this type of situation.

Peter knew he had to be better.

He should not let something like this happen again.

It was his responsibility.

He had the power to do it, so the intelligence to achieve any of his goals.

Thanks to Marla Jameson at the proper time, had the job of his dreams. He could also use it to his activities as Spider-Man without a lot of troubles. The best part is that they paid him for that

He was good with his friends in both lives.

His family, which was, was proud of him too.

The only problems are his situation with his ex-girlfriend Carlie Cooper and his eternal dilemma with the lovely Mary Jane Watson.

After being inside the mind of Octavius he has a new idea. The mind swap gave something useful after all.

He gave a perspective.

He gave security.

He gave a new target.

From now on, there would be a new Spider-Man.

He would be better in every possible way.

Better in taking responsibility.

More effectiveness against supervillains.

Peter Parker would improve too.

He could not afford more doubts.

He had lost Gwen because of Norman Osborn.

He never concluded his story with Mary Jane.

Carlie abandoned him.

Obviously he would not abandon his principles.

From now on, the new Spider-Man would be unbreakable.

The unbreakable Spider-man.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Teaser One.**

"_Are you insane?" Carlie couldn't believe what was hearing._

_She and Mary Jane only reunited to discuss about being Peter Parker's ex-girlfriends but they were interrupted by the arrival of Felicia Hardy._

_Felicia Hardy aka the Black Cat._

_The Black Cat aka another ex-lover of Spider-Man._

_Another woman from his life._

_The crazy woman has the absurd idea of the three of them entering in a polygamy relationship with him._

_Like a harem?_

_Felicia continued to grin at both of them._

_Mary Jane was in doubt. She was too much in love with him and lately was wondering doing anything to be again with him._

_Carlie doubted too. He loved Peter too, despite being Spider-Man._

_Can she accept that other women love him too?_

_Her mind is a mess._

* * *

**Teaser Two.**

_Taran wait patiently until her guest arrived._

_Cindy Moon didn't disappoint her and arrived on time._

"_What do you want?"_

_The Spider's priestess simply smiles to her._

"_We had to talk about the incoming events in Peter Parker's life?"_

"_What?"_

* * *

**Teaser Three**

_Betty Brant couldn't believe that Peter Parker is Spider-Man._

_Her best friend._

_Her first love._

_She was in shock at the revelation._

_What should she do now?_

* * *

**Teaser Four**

_Liz Allen saw her son with lovely eyes. Then to Tiberius Stone and finally her former father in law Norman Osborn under the guise of Mason Banks._

"_Remember Liz, this is for Normie"_

_Liz stayed in silence for a moment._

_After that, Alchemax is borned._

* * *

**Teaser Five**

"_Finally the power of three is formed"_

"_Three former avatars of an arachnid"_

"_Now, the true power of Madame Web is unleashed"_

_Jessica Drew, Julia Carpenter and Claire Voyant enchant the web of power. The three seers and lovers of the center of the web swore to protect him and all the members of the partnership who agree to share and love him._

* * *

**Teaser Six**

"_Thanks for saving my life Spider-Man"_

"_It was nothing"_

"_Let me reward you for your selfless act of heroism"_

"_You don't have to do it, Alison"_

"_Please, let me do it"_

_After that, Alison Blaire unmasked the unbreakable Spider-Man just the part of the mouth and kissed him full in the lips._

_He returned the kissed deeply._

_The kiss between Spider-Man and Dazzler was photographed and saw in lived by a curious guy._

_The picture would win a prize._

* * *

**Teaser Seven**

_Miles Warren was preparing his final attacks with his clones._

_His Gwen Stacy's clone is ready._

_The same could be said for Ben Reilly's return._

_Now that he has the body of Doctor Octopus, he could say he is ready._

_His time for revenge against Peter Parker comes._

_It was a shame that Carolyne Trainer was to be disposed but in the end, she was more a problem than a solution. Besides, he always preferred to work alone._

* * *

**Teaser Eight**

"_I can't believe it"_

_Peter Parker was in awe about the situation._

_Despite everything, it appears that the Parker luck never ends._

* * *

***Well, that's all for now.**

***The story won't be published until April or May of this year.**

***The timeline of this fanfic is the end of Amazing Spider-Man #700 but Peter managing to take back his body. After that, it's an alternative universe with some things for other Marvel's books but adapting to this story.**

***The confirmed members of the Harem are:**

**Mary Jane Watson.**

**Carlie Cooper.**

**Felicia Hardy.**

**Taran.**

**Cindy Moon.**

**Betty Brant.**

**Liz Allen.**

**Jessica Drew.**

**Julia Carpenter.**

**Claire Voyant.**

**Alison Blair.**

**Hebe.**

**Sif.**

***There are others females that I contemplate to put it in the Harem but I don't know if I should put one, some or all of them. Maybe some of them will end only as lovers.**

**-Carol Danvers, Jennifer Walters, Wanda Maximoff, Monica Rambeau, Janet Van Dyne, Misty Knight, Colleen Wing, Natasha Romanoff, Greer Nelson, Jean Grey, Betsy Braddock, Ororo Munroe, Emma Frost, Silver Sable, Elektra Natchios, Tandy Bowen, Lorna Dane, Bobbi Morse, Angelica Jones, Queen Medusa, Shanna O'Hara, Betty Ross, Jessica Jones, Patsy Walker and Susan Storm.**

***I accept suggestions, just send me a pm.**

***See you, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

**.**


	2. 01

.

* * *

***Please, be welcomed to my new story. I hope you like this preview.**

***Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Spider-Man or any Marvel character._

* * *

"**The Unbreakable Spider-Man"**

_Spider-Man fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

'Chapter One'

Created and Finished: 31/05/2015

* * *

"_Everyone thinks of changing the world, but nobody thinks on changing himself" Alexei Tolstoi._

* * *

**A**ndrea Vecchiato was having a difficult time in the Brazilian jungle; but he didn't have any choice. He had to go to the Amazonas because of the rare plant his boss Carlton Strand hired him for.

However, he had another purpose. In the jungle it's the final component to freed Diablo from his alchemical prison.

He could care less about what Strand could do to him. Once Diablo is freed, he would take care of the greedy business man and he would be his replacement just like the prophecy established around the 15th century.

Andrea knew about Diablo dying and ending in the alchemist prison waiting to resurrect, but didn't do nothing to prevent it, because Diablo ordered him and that's why he is here now.

Andrea smiles thinking about Strand's death. He knew that Carlton is a ruthless person. He proved with his predecessor Orwell Strauss, despite Orwell being an incompetent idiot. No matter to who and he is not an exception. That's why he couldn't fail in this mission.

He remember how Carlton enjoyed belittling Orwell, forgetting that once in a time he was his mentor in the difficult and competitive world of chemistry and biotechnology. After almost thirty years later Orwell was an old man living his last years meanwhile his pupil is rich and famous.

Andrea never voiced his opinion in that regard. He was a survivor.

That's why he served Strand, until he can complete his plan.

However, Andrea never put in his mind a random event which at first was considered bad luck to the previous team.

The first team failed miserably when they didn't returned. In fact, no one knew what happened with them. Strand Corporation thought them dead and that's why he is now, trying to fix the problem.

Finally, they discovered the reason of why the first team got lost.

He cursed himself for that.

If he knew it, Andrea would have gone to Peru. The Peruvian jungle now seems a better prospect; but no, he had to chose Brazil because he didn't want to hear the name Peru again.

* * *

Andrea Vecchiato is dead.

His assistant assigned in this mission is dead too.

The team was ripped apart completely and she was the only survivor.

Wendy Conrad is the mercenaries' name trying to escape that beast's attacks in the form of an arachnid while she cursed herself for having accepted this job that was taking her to the inevitable death.

Initially, she was skeptical because she thought the previous team was full incompetent. Now she was proved wrong. She never imagined that fate.

However it was now different as she faced her own death. Apparently, she and the rest of the team trespass a sanctuary of an elder spider-demon that nobody seemed to remember it.

Al Apaec is the name without mercy. The attacks were relentless and slowly devoured, poisoned and beheaded all human beings that he saw as a threat or an insult to his place of dwelling.

Wendy tried futilely her utmost to eliminate or at least to protect herself. In the end it was useless.

Finally Al Apaec reached and slowly approached her. Enjoying what would be the end of the blonde mercenary.

The Blonde would never return to her country or see her family. Speaking of them, Wendy is regretted not to see her sister and her niece again.

Her beloved niece, Lana Baumgartner could be adorable when she wanted to, but she had a big and a dirty mouth.

Wendy had warned her sister Lori on the matter but she never listen. Her sister could be so stubborn.

Now that memory didn't make much sense.

The most important thing before she died, to the mercenary at least, was her memories of the last time that the three of them shared in the past holiday in Bahamas.

In the end, Wendy Conrad would die with a smile remembering her surviving family.

On the other hand, to the spider demon Al Apaec, it didn't matter. He has his last prey in his claws ready to die.

Al Apaec is tired of humans.

He is tired of the trespass by the humans.

That's why he attacked them. Obviously, he enjoy but maybe, one day they would learn to not mess up with him and will left him alone.

It was his sanctuary.

He would never commit the same mistake when he decides to help Norman Osborn.

* * *

Taran, the great priestess in the Temple of the spider in Peru woke up scared after the vision of Al Apaec attack's on the humans who invade his Brazilian lands.

_"I don't understand. Why is happening this now?"_

_"Something has changed my girl"_

Taran turned her head to her back and saw the figure of their worshipped God, Anansi.

_"What exactly did change? _

_"Peter Parker survived and Otto Octavius is dead" _

"_But…shouldn't have happen in about a year?" _

"_You are right, although it seems someone decided to intervene and change everything"_

"_Who did it?"_

"_I don't know my child. I'm block"_

Anansi smiled like a rascal at Taran's surprises expression.

"_Obviously it's someone powerful and dangerous. This change would have unknown consequences for everyone._

"_What can we do?"_

"_Besides having faith, we must take urgent measures._

"_Which are these urgent measures?" _Taran wasn't sure but Anansi was confident.

"_I would unleash the full power of Madame Web. Instead on one Avatar, there will be three of them and we must do it quickly"._

"_What can I do?"_

"_First, it's time to Julia Carpenter wo awake from her coma. Then heroine Jessica Drew will be the second power._

"_Who will be the third one?"_

"_Someone who was waiting a very long time to shine again"_

Then Anansi put some images in her mind about the third member.

Taran was still unsure about the election but she trusts Anansi's decision.

* * *

After the death of Otto Octavius, Peter took a few days for himself.

The world was still astonished about the living death of Doctor Otto Octavius, one of the most prominent American supervillains and swear enemy of the hero Spider-Man.

In particular, to Peter meant rethinking his heroic mission.

Peter knew that if he had failed to return to his body, Octopus would have made havoc and when someone discovers the trick, it would be late. A supervillain in his body is a lethal weapon and his reputation will be tarnish and ruin forever but not only in his hero career, but in his civilian life too.

That's the main reason to why Peter this time would take the initiative. Spider-Man was always reactive. He would change that. Now he would attack first. He remembered that train of words said to Anya Corazon time ago, shortly after getting her powers.

He would use his scientific genius to prevent the problems. He had thought about using technology like Tony Stark or Reed Richards. It work for the, If he is carefully, he would work for him too.

However, he had decided that he would need a team too. His past experience with the Avengers and the fantastic four convinced him that a colleague could fill the gap of another member whenever a problem can't be resolve by one hero.

Peter was thinking about who could ask to be member of his team when the doorbell rang.

_Ring._

_Ring._

After the second call, Peter decided to attend the door and opened it, just to have a surprise.

On the door was the imposing figure of his former and still gorgeous former girlfriend Mary Jane Watson.

_"Can I enter for a moment?"_

Peter felt a tone of doubt in her voice but simply comply nodding his head.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

***Well, that's all for now but I hope you like it because this is an ambitious proyect.**

***SPECIAL NOTE:**

**-Andrea Vecchatio indeed is a character in Earth-1610 who is an enemy of that Universe Diablo. I change that. He would not appear again.**

**-Orwell Strauss is an Original Character who would not appear again.**

**-Carlton Strand was supposed to be Peter's enemy in an old movie project by director James Cameron. He will probably have another appearance.**

**-Wendy Conrad is Earth 616 Bombshell. Lori and Lana Baumgartner are Earth 1610 Bombshell so I decide that in this Universe they are family. After Wendy's death, Lori and Lana will be in my universe the new Bombshell but in a different form develop in the future.**

**-Anansi, Taran and Al Apaec will have a reprisal in future's chapters.**

***As you read in the final part, Peter is thinking about making a team. Besides him, there will be six more members. Dazzler and Sif are confirmed members. In the future I would published a poll where you can vote who would be the other four. Meanwhile, you can suggest anyone you want.**

***See you next time.**

***Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
